Mi vecino incomodo
by dalytere08
Summary: peleas domésticas que escalaran no se pueden ver, un par de vecinos que se detestan, un contrato lo cambia todo habrá lemon mas delante
1. chapter 1

Hola esta obra me anime a subirla espero que esta historia sea de su agrado es sobre una pareja que me gusta mucho ichiruki los personajes no me pertenecen espero y sea de su agrado

Ichigo kurosaki es un hombre de negocios y artista, que ve se vida desmoronarse al enterarse que su éx esposa se casara con su éx mejor amigo. Para colmó de males , Rukia kuchiki una agente de bienes raíces que vive en el departamento de abajo, desea comprarle a como de lugar su departamento . Sus disputas domesticas escalan hasta provocar las mas locas y chuscas 'peleas'. Pero el destino les tiene sorpresas ya que ichigo, decidido a ir a la boda de su ex ara una propuesta a rukia que no podrá rechazar salir de su departamento solo por que la acompañe a la boda y presentarla como su prometida ella feliz de la vida de liberarse de el tan odiado vecino incomodo acepta,sin contar que sus planes originales de echarle se verán cambiados, podran llevarse bien por su salud mental...

Continuara...


	2. CAPITULO PRIMERO

FUE SIN QUERER.

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero soy fanatica de la pareja de ichiruki

Una mañana soliada, ichigo como de costumbre salio a correr como de costumbre solo que ese dia hacia mas calor que de costumbre.Todo iba de lo mejor para el su trabajo ,que pronto le daran un contrato para un conplejo de lujo ya que era arquitecto, y sus pasion por la pintura ya que su padre le obligo a estudiar y opto por la arquitectura que mejor obra de arte que un majestuoso edificio.

pensando que tenia el equilibrio en su vida despues de su divorcio que lo dejo muy deprimido.

todo iva bien.

y de la nada un despistado de un local lo empapo este no hizo mas que tomarlo con humor y le dijo.

ichigo. Gracias por aberme refrescado. viejo este calor me mata.

todo empapado regreso a su departamento.

En otro lugar una joven apurada dando ordenes y hablando por su móvil se disponía a marcharse de su trabajo y fue a comprar a el súper por que su prometido invito a cenar a unos amigos.

Ya frente a su edificio salio de su coche y vio a su fanfarrón y arrogante vecino (y sexi diablos saca eso Rukia)

Rukia. Ayi este esa fresa estupida.

Ichigo se fijo en la pequeña enana de su vecina (donde demonios guarda tanta furia ese pequeño cuerpo y es sexi diablos se da una bofetada mental).

Dispuestos a entrar ichigo entra no si antes darse un pequeña sacudida a su cabellera anaranjada sin darse cuenta moja a Rukia y esta explota

Rukia. Por que no se figa Fresa idiita. Es usted un puerco cerdo,cretino,IDIOTA... Me a mojado con su asceroso sudor!!!!

Ichigo tenia muy buen humor y no se dejaria molesyar por ella.

Este la ignora y causa mas la furia de ella diciéndole algo que a el le hizo parar en seco.

Rukia. Por ese tipo de modales le dejan siempre idiota.

Este le lanza una mirada diciéndole furica

Ichigo Usted es una pequeña y enana plana que tiene suerte que tu prometido sea ciego.

Ella furica hico un puchero y le dio un puntapié .

Ichigo. Pequeña enana del demonio me la pagaras!!!

a esto ella respondió

Rukia.callate fresa idiota y le enseño la lengua y entro

un ichigo dolido opto por entrar y fue a su departamento.

Rukia ya en su departamento llego a preparar la cena para sus amigos y la hacia y hablaba por e manos libres y organizaba su boda,en eso se abren la puerta y es su prometido gin ichimaru un exitoso hombre de negocios y la beso y ella dándole a probar la salsa y decirle que le parece el sabor.

Gin. Basura!!!!

Rukia. aha ella sorprendida

Le dice espera que dijiste!!!

pero no se había percatado que hablaba por el manos libres y se fue a terminar la llamada y volvió a besar a su prometida y diciéndole que como estuvo si día.

Rukia. mmm ella medito y el dijo otraves el imbécil de arriba .

Gin.Ese inbecil verdad amor ya areglaste lo del acuerdo no ese departamento es Tullo deja me arreglarlo mañana mismo estará desalojado.

Rukia. No dijo Rukia!!!! yo arreglo eso no te preocupes hablare con el dueño del edificio sole es cuestión de hablar con el.

Gin. No lo creo cuando hablan par ese que fuese a estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

Rukia.No es para tanto ya tengo un plan para que salga sin objesiones.

En un piso arriba llega ichigo cabreado y se quita su ropa empapada por sudor y agua y se dispone a pintar u cuadro pensando en lo pesada que se pone su endemoniada vecina pero le gusta hacerle enojar para ver sus graciosas caras.

ya mas tarde vio su ropa empapada y sus tenis las coloco en la terraza en la barda.

un piso abajo

Rukia sentaba a sus amigos inoe y uriu en la terraza cenando y platicando animosos. Rukia diciendo de sus preparativos para su boda con gin.y su amigo uriu deseando algo de tomar preparo margaritas .ofreciendo a todos pero Rukia no le gusta el alcohol todos bebieron y dijero

inoe.Esto esta muy salado

y Rukia vio que en la jara caia una gota y la sigio y abrió sus ojos violetas desmesuradamente grandes y se puso de pie viendo la terraza de ariba y gritando

Rukia.señor kurosaki dalga ahora mismo.

y todos se quedaron le qedaron viendo extrañados.

Ichigo.Ahora que paso decia ichigo al oir los gritos de su vecina de abajo.

A esto ichigo sale a pregunta que es lo que pasa

Ichigo. que es lo quiere señora kuchiki

Rukia. por que pone su ropa a secar aquí mire l que ocaciona.

todos se fijaron donde caía el escurrimiento directo en la jarra de las margaritas a esto todos corrieron a vomitar.

ichigo se disculpo quitando a toda velocidad su ropa no sin antes salir volando un zapato que aterriza en la salsa dejando empapada a Rukia e ichigo diciendo. LO SIENTO FUE SIN QUERER...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
